The present invention relates to an apparatus for providing an automatic transmission, and especially to an apparatus comprising at least one planetary gear, at least one braking pump, at least one flow control valve and an oil path system provided therebetween to obtain a continuously variable transmission (CVT).
Conventionally, the rotation speeds of oil pumps used for automatic transmission increase in proportion to the increase of the rotation speed of the rear propeller shaft. As is a widely known fact, the oil pumps consumes a portion of energy. In addition, the mechanical parts of the oil pumps are easily damaged and abraded. Furthermore, the fuel consumption rate of a car with an automatic transmission is higher than a car with a manual transmission.
The present invention provides an apparatus having specially-constructed planetary gears with a special transmission relationship to resolve the disadvantages existing in an automatic transmission.